Memorias de Cristal
by Kyara-xan
Summary: Ni el grueso abrigo ayudaba a calentar su frio cuerpo... y nada lograba hacer latir su parado corazón. No después de aquel día donde sus memorias se partieron en mil pedazos, quedandose con un frío concreto que poseía lo que más amaba en la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Tiempo sin verte…Sakura – **Dijo el pelinegro mientras depositaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco, el frío era insoportable y en cada respiro podía ver el vapor saliendo por su boca, congelando su garganta por completo.**

**Era una noche fría y la nieve que caía daba inicio a la estación de invierno. Al menos, Sasuke estaba seguro de que nadie lo molestaría en esos momentos, estaba cansado de recibir llamadas y visitas de sus amigos invitándolo a salir. Al menos, en una noche así, a nadie se le pasaría por la mente ir a ese lugar…excepto a él.**

Ten Sakura, estas son las últimas flores de cerezo que quedan de las que plantaste en mi jardín…fue una molestia tener que limpiar todo el lugar cuando caían los pétalos, no me advertiste de ello.

**Sasuke saco un pequeño ramo de su bolsillo con hermosas flores decorándolo y se las ofreció. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y cerró los ojos, tomando un gran bocado de aire que congelaba sus pulmones hasta arder, pero eso no importaba…hace mucho tiempo que no sentía dolor…ya nada le dolía. **

Sabes, te he extrañado demasiado y he estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste en ese entonces…juro que fueron los días más felices de mi vida…a veces eres tan injusta que cuesta pensar que con solo una sonrisa tuya lo arreglas todo…

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**El día estaba soleado y pocas nubes cubrían el cielo. En el jardín del Uchiha había una hermosa chica plantando y taradeando felizmente una tranquila melodía.**_

_Sakura: Bien, lo conseguí! – __**se volteo y miró al chico que estaba apoyando en la puerta trasera**__ – mira Sasuke, he plantado un hermoso árbol en tu jardín! Así te acordarás de mi cada vez que le veas florecer – __**sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas**__-_

_Sasuke: Vamos Sakura, no necesito un árbol para acordarme de ti…de por si ya es difícil sacarte de mi cabeza y me lo haces aún más difícil… ¿Que pretendes? _

_**La chica se sonrojó completamente al escucharlo y en dos segundos ya se encontraba entre los brazos de él, acomodándose en su pecho y respirando profundamente su aroma.**_

_No pretendo nada – __**Dijo tranquilamente**_

_No te creo nada – __**contestó él, tomándola por ambos lados de su rostro y plantándole un suave beso en su pequeña boca **__– Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo_

**-Fin FLASHBACK-**

Dime, ¿Crees que debo quitar el árbol? ¿Cambiarme de casa?... aunque tú y yo ya sabemos que de nada sirve…será siempre el mismo final – **susurró Sasuke mientras apretujaba un pañuelo que se encontraba entre sus dedos**.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Sasuke: Vamos Sakura muévete! Si no lo haces más rápido te lo perderás_

_Sakura: Vale vale! Voy lo más rápido que mi pies me permiten, no tengo piernas tan largas como tú, pesado! – __**le contestó sacando su lengua y arrugando los ojos-**__._

_**Él la miró detenidamente y regreso a su lado, le encantaba hacerla enojar…se veía tan tierna y divertida que lo había convertido en un hobby, Malvado, pero hobby al fin y al cabo.**_

_Sasuke: ¿Quieres que la lleve en brazos, Princesa?_

_Sakura: Pero que dices! No soy tan- __**Sakura sintió un súbito mareo y sus piernas flaquearon en un instante, hubiera quedado una herida bastante fea si no hubiera sido salvada a tiempo por su amado novio en ese preciso instante.**_

_Sasuke: Upa! ¿Qué pasó Sakura? ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? El doctor dijo que sería por algunos días pero ya llevamos alrededor de un mes…me está preocupando demasiado._

_Sakura: No es nada Sasuke , ya todo va bien… es solo el calor y todo lo que me haces hablar! – __**respondió dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza e intentando ponerse en pie nuevamente**__-_

_Sasuke: Ni hablar, te vas detrás de mi hoy – __**se agachó y estiro sus brazos hacia atrás, obligándola a subirse a su espalda sin darle espacio a protestas-**_

_Sakura: Dios… que vergüenza… - __**se subió y cruzó sus brazos por delante del pecho del chico, abrazándolo tiernamente.**_


	2. Proceso

_**El hermoso parque se extendía de tal manera que era casi imposible ver a simple vista el fin de este. Los árboles de cerezo eran interminables e invadían cada sector, la brisa fresca que se respiraba era tan exquisita que ambos disfrutaban cada respiro más que el anterior.**_

_Sakura: Esto es hermoso! – __**se veía sorprendida y sin pensarlo se bajo de la espalda del chico para correr emocionada hacia uno de los árboles más grandes**__._

_Lo es – __**dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba, claramente para él nada era más hermoso que ella **__– Escucha Sakura, te he traído aquí con un propósito – __**él se acercó a ella y la miró tiernamente a los ojos**__ – Hoy se cumplen tres años de noviazgo y ya puedo mantenernos a los dos, quiero saber , necesito saber… si estás dispuesta a pasar una vida completa a mi lado, dejándome entregarte mis sentimientos todos los días, respirar el mismo aire, verte cada mañana acostada a mi lado , besarte y acariciarte mientras duermes… pasando noches enteras viendo tu dulce rostro. _

_**A medida que Sasuke seguía hablando, ella se veía cada vez mas emocionada, sus ojos se empañaban cada vez más y lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas…no le importo retirarlas de ella, estaba demasiado contenta como para preocuparse de esos detalles.**_

_Sasuke: ¿Te casarías conmigo? _

_**Explotó. El corazón de ella se detuvo en ese instante, se quedo sin respirar por unos segundos y cuando notó que algo le faltaba volvió a hacerlo… tantas veces había soñado con ese momento y nunca pudo imaginárselo tan perfecto como lo era ahora.**_

_Sakura: Oh Dios…. Claro….por supuesto que sí quiero, estaremos juntos por siempre! – __**se abalanzó hacia él con sus brazos extendidos, envolviéndolo con su diminuto cuerpo intensamente**__-_

_**-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

¿Por siempre, uh? Bien, creo que tenias razón amor – Se acarició su cuello presionándolo ligeramente y luego lo cubrió con su oscura bufanda, empezaba a sentir como la temperatura iba decayendo cada vez más, pero nada lo iba a sacar de ahí…por fin había logrado estar solo con ella.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**Sasuke: **__Sakura, has visto mi__**-**_

_**La ojijade yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Sasuke se apresuró a socorrerla y vio que bajo ella había un pequeño charco de sangre… sus ojos se agrandaron al comprobar con pavor que la sangre provenía de ella, específicamente de su boca, que estaba completamente bañada con aquel liquido rojo.**_

_**-En el Hospital-**_

_**Dr : **__Y eso es lo que pasa con la señorita Sakura, por favor sea cuidadoso con ella y no permita que salga, su estado es delicado y no nos podemos dar el lujo que se enferme o coja un simple resfriado._

_**Sasuke lo miraba en silencio y sin expresión, intentaba procesar toda la información que el Dr. le había dicho minutos atrás…le parecía enfermo todo esto, una asquerosa pesadilla de la que quería despertar de inmediato.**_

_**Dr: **__Otra cosa Sr. Uchiha. Sabe que hacemos todo lo posible por llevar esto de la mejor manera… va a informarle a su novia en el estado que se encuentra?_

_No__** – respondió sin pensarlo – **_Yo me encargaré que Sakura esté bien, no permitiré que nada le pase…nunca.

_**-En casa-**_

_**Sakura: **__Oh vamos Sasuke! No me trates como una enferma, sabes que sufrí un colapso por el estrés! _

_**La chica intentaba pararse de su cama pero él no se lo permitía, se encontraba a su lado sentado ofreciéndole una cucharada de sopa que había hecho con sus propias manos.**_

_**Sasuke**__: Tienes que comer Sakura, luego saldremos a pasear… prometo llevarte a un lugar hermoso__**-la miro con reproche- **__Ahora come__**.**_

_**Sakura**__: Enserio!? Si!! No olvides lo que me acabas de decir Sasuke! Lo tomaré como una promesa… y si la rompes… disfrutare verte gritar. _

_**Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y se largaron a reír, sin embargo, mientras la chica seguía riendo, no se percataba que él ya no la acompañaba en su dulce momento, él solo la miraba con tristeza y desesperación, conteniéndose de no saltar sobre ella y abrazarla hasta hacerla un ser con él.**_

_**-Semanas después-**_

_**Sakura: **__Hey Sasuke, me podrías decir porque el estrés dura tanto? Digo, no me he levantado hace semanas y ya casi ni siento mis piernas… aparte que ese extraño remedio me hace toser sangre! Me saca de mis casillas, ¿sabes? Mis ojos me pesan horrores y duermo como si estuviera invernando, quiero salir donde me prometiste! …me siento como vaca pariendo estando echada así todo el día…_

_**Sasuke se encontraba sentado a su lado acariciándole la mano, su expresión se había vuelto más y más tierna al pasar los días.**_

_**Sasuke**__: Sakura, tranquilízate… es solo cosa de tiem__**-**_

_**Sakura**__: No digas la palabra "Tiempo" llevo 3 meses en cama por todos los Santos! No paro de soñar con el día de nuestro matrimonio, con nuestra vida juntos__** – se sonroja- **__con nuestros hijos corriendo por la casa y ambos criándolos y adorándolos con todo nuestro cora__**-**_

_**No pudo soportarlo y la interrumpió con un apasionado beso, la apretujo contra sus fuertes brazos y ella aún en estado de shock, creyó haber visto una pequeña gota cruzar por las mejillas de él… pero lo dejo pasar, debió de haber sido una ilusión o por culpa del nerviosismo ¿Qué importaba cual de las dos? Se entregó al momento.**_


	3. Mismo Destino

_**Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de ella, haciendo pequeños recorridos con sus dedos, entregándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas al fino cuerpo. Ella se dejaba llevar como una muñeca, se sentía a salvo en sus brazos y el éxtasis que le provocaba le impedía pronunciar algún tipo de frase coherente…en realidad ya no le interesaba hablar, quería entregarse por completo a él y sentirlo como nunca.**_

_**Recorrió su musculoso torso con la yema de sus dedos, dibujo pequeños círculos sobre él y luego lo besó, Sasuke le susurró al oído cuanto la amaba y deseaba, prometía estar con ella para siempre y que la haría feliz aunque le costara el mundo entero.**_

_**La miró intensamente, dejando grabado en su memoria detalle por detalle de su hermoso rostro, su figura y su suave piel, le peino tiernamente el cabello entrelazándolo con sus dedos y la beso consecutivamente en el rostro.**_

_**Ella lo sentía. Cada movimiento que él hacía era como si fueran a quedar impregnados en su cuerpo para siempre, cada respiro, cada mirada, cada susurro, cada beso… era como si fueran el último. Creía que nada podía ser mejor que esto, a pesar de no sentir mucho sus extremidades intentaba corresponderlo de igual forma, entrelazando sus dedos y mirándose se juraron amor eterno, sellándolo con un beso y una noche que jamás olvidarían.**_

_**Sasuke: **__Sakura… prometo estar siempre contigo, no te abandonaré jamás__** – le susurró acariciándole el brazo y acomodándola en su pecho, estaban agotados y se merecían un buen descanso.**_

_**Sakura: **__Lo sé… Sasuke…__** - pronunció tímidamente acurrucándose en el pecho del chico, estaban bajo las sabanas y el hermoso manto de la Luna los acompañaba.**_

_**-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Sé que estas triste por habértelo ocultado Sakura, pero no me arrepiento de nada en lo absoluto…sabes que esta es mi forma de cumplir mi promesa y es lo que más deseo en el mundo** – dijo el pelinegro ocultándose tras su bufanda y sacando su arrugado pañuelo del bolsillo**

Esto me pasa por no hacer caso de las advertencias del médico** – dijo el Uchiha cerrando los ojos y haciendo un pequeño regreso al pasado.**

_Dr: Otro punto muy importante Sr. Uchiha. Hemos revisado los resultados de su sangre y salió negativo. Por lo tanto usted está sano… lamento informarle que a partir de hoy sólo tendrá contacto visual y tacto de primer grado con la paciente, de lo contrario, podría traspasarse a usted y padecería lo mismo que su prometida._

_Sasuke:¿ Quiere decir que no puedo tener relaciones con mi novia?_

_Dr: Si no quiere contagiarse y vivir normalmente, no._

¿Normalmente?_** – **_**Pronunció el chico abriendo los ojos y viendo las flores que había depositado- **¿A esto le llaman vivir normalmente después? Por eso no me arrepiento del amor que te demostré en aquel entonces, sabiendo las consecuencias nada me iba a detener…nada me iba a negar entregarte todo lo que siento por ti.

**Sasuke comenzaba a sentir nuevamente el frío y estornudó consecutivamente, se acerco el pañuelo arrugando y se cubrió la boca. Luego se calmó y lo miró nuevamente… ahora su color no era blanco, lo había cambiado a un carmesí intenso…estaba sudando frío.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_***Cough* *cough* **_

_**La hermosa chica no paraba de estornudar, estaba más pálida que nunca y sus labios ya no eran de un dulce rosado, estaban agrietados y habían perdido todo color.**_

_**Sakura**__: Sasu…ke.. __**– susurró entre quejidos, le costaba hablar y le dolía como el infierno el hacerlo.**_

_**Sasuke: **__Tranquila Sakura, estoy a tu lado…__**- pronunció cálidamente el Uchica limpiándole los rastros de sangre y cambiándole el vendaje al frágil cuerpo de su novia.**_

_**Sakura tenía yagas y moretones que cubrían su frágil cuerpo, con el tiempo iban apareciendo más y más, le costaba tragar la comida y ya no sentía sus piernas, era ver una muñeca rota, sin vida y dañada por donde se le mirase. **_

_**Pero para Sasuke no era así, ella era un dulce bebe que había perdido toda habilidad, a sus ojos seguía siendo la chica más hermosa del mundo entero.**_

_**Sasuke: **__Por favor Sakura, debes de comer algo… hace días no pruebas bocado y estás perdiendo la fuerza._

_**Sakura: **__Due…le__** – se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos, comprendía que esto iba a seguir peor y se sentía avergonzada de que el amor de su vida la mirara en ese estado- **__No….mi…re…s__** – volteó su rostro ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo.**_

_**Sasuke le volteo el rostro y la beso tiernamente, la tomó entre sus brazos y le repitió como todos los días lo hermosa que era y lo importante que era para él.**_

_**Esto siempre la hacía llorar, pero hoy había algo diferente en sus ojos…Sasuke la miró sorprendido.**_


	4. Reencuentro

_**Sus ojos eran jades, pero estaban sin brillo, por su suave mejilla corría una lágrima que dibujaba su camino lentamente. Él sentía el cuerpo de ella con un peso diferente, esta vez era como tener un cascarón sin ningún contenido entre sus brazos. Y la mano que sujetaba la de la chica la dejo caer de la impresión.**_

_**Estaba muerta**__**.**_

_**El Uchiha tenía los ojos como platos y no se percató en que minuto su corazón dejó de latir junto con el de ella, pero para su desgracia continuó después de unos eternos segundos. Comenzó a palpar su rostro y a correrle pequeños mechones rebeldes que estaban pegados con el sudor, la limpió con su manga y ahí su vista se le volvió nublosa hasta ceder a sus ojos lágrimas descontroladas, estaba en shock.**_

_Abre tus ojos….Sakura...-__** Susurró Sasuke, apretándola contra él y acariciándole el rostro – **__Aún no hemos decidido la fecha del matrimonio ni te he llevado al hermoso lugar que te prometí__** – la movió suavemente intentando conseguir que ella respondiera a sus llamados, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba.**_

_Vamos… no seas floja…ya despierta es de día! El árbol que plantaste está floreciendo cada vez más… no dejes que un inútil como yo lo cuide…no puedo siquiera evitar algo terrible le ocurra a la persona que más atesoro en este mundo….no me hagas cuidarlo Sakura…te lo ruego…__**- **_

_**Sasuke Hundió su rostro en el cuello del cuerpo inerte y aspiró por última vez su dulce aroma, esto lo embriagó y los recuerdos de ella lo inundaban cada vez más, soltó un grito de desesperación y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Había perdido su propia alma.**_

_**Después de unos agonizantes minutos, el chico logró calmarse sólo para articular palabras, sus ojos seguían borrosos y las lágrimas no parecían acabar nunca… de seguro lo dejarían seco.**_

_Sakura….no te preocupes… nos veremos… sé que será así…prometimos que estaríamos juntos por siempre…__**- depositó el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo y se arremango el brazo de su camisa, se desenvolvió una tela que cubrían gran parte de su brazo y dejo a la vista grandes manchas rojas que se iban apoderando de él. **_

_**Las mismas de Sakura.**_

_**-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Y hoy se cumple un año de tu muerte…lamento no haberte contado sobre el contagio pero estaba seguro que si te lo decía no lo hubieses permitido. Sakura, estoy en la última faceta de esta solitaria vida sin ti…pero ya te he dicho en sueños que esto no es vida, es simplemente el viaje para volver a vivirla contigo. Un millón de palabras no pueden hacer que vuelvas. Lo sé, porque lo he intentado. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas. Lo sé porque he llorado hasta no poder más. Por eso seré yo quién ira hacia ti, lo decidí desde el día que supe tu destino…nuestro destino.

**Sasuke se agachó y toco el frío concreto bañado en nieve, la removió y dejo a la vista lo que contenía.**

"_**Aquí yace mi amor echo recuerdo"**_

_**Amada esposa, Sakura Uchiha.**_

**Alzó su brazo y removió la nieve que había juntado en su cabello, suspiró y volvió a toser, esta vez la nieve blanca que estaba frente a él era roja, sonrió y cerró los ojos.**

**Quería pararse, pero sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes.**

_Creo que no me quieren hacer caso__** – susurró tranquilamente el ojinegro, abriendo los ojos y viendo una hermosa figura blanca frente a él. Estaba sonriéndole.**_

_Ahí estabas, sigues igual de hermosa…Sakura._

_**Fin**__**.**_

_**Gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, realmente no sé que me dio por ser dramática y escribir este tipo de historia xD pero nunca es tarde para probar algo nuevo ^^**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y ya pronto subiré mi próx fic que está en proceso!!**_


End file.
